U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,885 to Komagata illustrates a “hoop toy” formed of “multiple detachable arc segments.” The segments may be hollow or solid; in either circumstance, however, each segment is at all times identical to all others forming the hoop. A receptacle at one end of each segment receives a projection at the other end of an adjacent segment, allowing assembly of the hoop. As noted in the Komagata patent, because the segments are detachable, the hoop may be disassembled for storage or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,273 to Kim discloses another hoop formed of multiple arcuate segments or modules. Connected serially using plugs and sockets, the modules include “bulged portions” with “pressure domes” attached to their apexes. “Contact tips” in the forms of magnets and jade are “provided at the tip of each pressure dome” to furnish “magnetic message” and “vital wave vibration” effects.
The contents of the Komagata and Kim patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference. Absent, however, from these existing toys and therapeutic devices is any ability to weight hoops internally for exercising and other purposes. Likewise absent in these hoops is any capability to weight individual segments differently.